


Boy Next Door

by americanbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jongin | Kai and Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Neighbors, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: Kyungsoo's madly in love with Jongin, his childhood best friend and neighbor but there's one problem. Jongin has a girlfriend.





	Boy Next Door

Do Kyungsoo didn’t have a crush on his hot neighbor, Jongin. That was an understatement—he was totally in love with him.

 

Kyungsoo had been friends with Jongin for as long as he could remember. They’d been neighbors and instantly clicked when they first met in preschool. They’d been practically inseparable throughout elementary and middle school, almost attached at the hip—Kyungsoo’s parents had even requested they be in similar classes in middle school. Then, the tsunami that was high school hit.

 

While they stayed close, they also began to drift apart. Jongin got a girlfriend, a pretty, popular girl called Soojung. Kyungsoo desperately wanted to hate Soojung, but she was so pretty and so outgoing that he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. There were many other changes though—Jongin’s body became more muscular and his voice deeper, like ocean waves. He started styling his hair in a way that drove Kyungsoo crazy—he would slick it off so his forehead was exposed and made sure that everybody could see the blond highlights he got (with Kyungsoo tagging along) when they were in eighth grade. Since Kyungsoo and Jongin’s rooms were across from each other, Kyungsoo would be studying and then, he’d catch a glance of a shirtless Jongin with a towel wrapped around his waist, standing in the middle of his room on his phone carelessly. Kyungsoo would then forget about studying, and just observe as the dim lighting in Jongin’s room illuminated the swells and dips of his toned abs. He could easily talk to Jongin—they still had a childish “telephone” system—it consisted of two red Solo cups connected by a copper wire that they used to communicate when they were younger. They’d both outgrown the method but neither of them had bothered to take down the contraption.

 

Jongin’s circle of friends grew also. Kyungsoo’s. . . did not. Kyungsoo only had one close friend beside Jongin, a prettyboy called Baekhyun. Jongin had tons of close friends, and Kyungsoo would watch from his window on Friday nights when they all played basketball in Jongin’s driveway. The whole ordeal was too much to bear—sweat glistening on Jongin’s tan skin and muscles flexing as he fought for the ball. Jongin had invited Kyungsoo out to play with them, but sports just weren’t Kyungsoo’s thing, and besides, Jongin would certainly catch him staring. 

 

It was finals season though, in their junior year. Kyungsoo had forced himself to buckle down and study—his biology final was telling him he would fail, and he was determined to pass biology. However, finals season was also in early June, meaning the weather was perfect for basketball. Kyungsoo hadn’t caught Jongin studying once and then he remembered Jongin wanted to go to school for dance rather than academics. 

 

The steady _thump_ of the basketball on the pavement sounded rhythmically through Kyungsoo’s closed window. He’d shut it the moment he’d returned home from school and pulled the curtains down all the way to stop himself from getting distracted. But the sound still pounded audibly through Kyungsoo’s window. It was truly testing him.

 

Just then, the pounding stopped. And then, there was a chorus of shouting voices. Kyungsoo pulled the curtains aside, unsure of what was going on. It was Jongin and his girlfriend, Soojung. They were arguing. Kyungsoo tried to push open his window to listen in, but it was too late. Soojung had already turned and stormed down the street. Jongin ran his fingers through his hair and slammed the basketball down on the sidewalk angrily. Then, he too left the driveway.

 

With wide eyes, Kyungsoo caught sight of Jongin in his room, throwing himself on his bed. His hands were in his perfect hair, sweat still gleaming on his sunkissed skin. Kyungsoo furrowed a brow before pushing his window all the way open. Then, he took a small pebble (collected especially for these occasions) and tossed it against Jongin’s window. 

 

The boy sat up, confused. Then, he saw Kyungsoo staring at him through the window, a comforting smile on his face. He opened his window and dropped to his knees to meet the height of the red cup.

 

“What happened? I heard shouting,” Kyungsoo asked in a calm voice. He hoped Jongin would tell him truthfully—they always told each other everything.

 

Jongin ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “She said I should think about college, but only the colleges she wants to go to. She wants me to go to college with her but I don’t wanna go to any of the colleges she wants to go to. Sorry, it’s hard to explain.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Did you guys. . . break up?” The words were faint on his tongue. He knew he was being a bad friend to hope they were done but he couldn’t help it. Soojung was dating the guy Kyungsoo was in love with.

 

“Pretty much,” Jongin responded and Kyungsoo hated how his stomach grew butterflies. “Should I break up with her, Soo?”

 

“I think. . .” Kyungsoo wanted him to break up with her but he couldn’t say that, Jongin would get angry. “I think this is a good reason to end the relationship. I mean, you can’t play around with each other’s futures, right? You’re gonna go one direction and she’s gonna go another and if fate is on your side then you’ll meet again. If I were you, I would draw the line if she starts limiting where I can go to college.”

 

“You’re right,” Jongin decided. “I think I’ll break up with her.”

 

“You say that so casually,” Kyungsoo noted. “Did you ever have feelings for her?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know. At one point, yes. But now, I think I’m just going through my options. Finals are soon anyways, I don’t know if I can afford to have a girlfriend.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Like you’re even studying.”

 

“Hey, I’m studying!” Kyungsoo raised a brow and watched Jongin flush. “In class. . .”

 

“You’re sleeping in class all the time, Nini,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin smiled. 

 

“I’m _dreaming_ about passing,” Jongin said jokingly firm. “You’re studying, aren’t you?”

 

“Biology.”

 

“Oh right, you’re in AP bio, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s like torture.”

 

“I have bio too,” Jongin said with a small frown. “Maybe you should come over and help me study.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart swelled and he nodded. “I’ll be right over.”

 

“Thanks, Soo!”

 

Kyungsoo gathered his things as quickly as he could and rushed over to Jongin’s, not even bothering to tell his mom where he was going. Jongin’s parents were working late, judging from the lack of cars in the driveway, and the door was unlocked. Years of going in and out of Jongin’s house had made Kyungsoo used to not knocking and he simply went straight through. 

 

“Nini!” he called. No response. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of annoyance. “I’m coming up!”

 

He walked up the Kim’s creaky stairs and into Jongin’s room. His room was as messy as a high school boy’s room should be, with a barely-made queen bed in the corner and a desk next to it. His uniform was spread out all over the room and Kyungsoo wondered how he got to school on time at all with such a mess on the floor. However, it was missing one key component—Jongin himself.

 

“Nini?” Kyungsoo opened the door slowly, hoping Jongin wasn’t naked. 

 

Just then, Jongin jumped out from behind the door, enveloping Kyungsoo in a hug and giving him an affectionate noogie. “Soo Soo Soo Soo!” he repeated over and over as Kyungsoo laughed and fought to remove Jongin’s hand from messing up his long, dark hair.

 

“Nini~!” Kyungsoo cried as they fell onto the bed, Jongin tickling Kyungsoo’s sides. “Nini~! Nini, you need to study—ah! Nuh—Nini, you won’t pass bio—” Kyungsoo’s words were cut off by his own laughter, he was extremely ticklish and Jongin knew exactly where. He grabbed a fistful of Jongin’s shirt in an effort to get him to stop and Jongin started laughing too.

 

“Soo, you’ll rip my shirt! Soo—!” 

 

It was a total accident, a spasm induced by Jongin’s ticking, but then Kyungsoo pulled Jongin so close to him. So close that their noses nearly touched. One of his hands was on one side of Jongin, holding a fistful of the sheets while the other held his shirt and his full weight was on Jongin. Jongin stopped tickling him instantly, his hands settling on Kyungsoo’s waist, eyes wide, staring right into Kyungsoo’s.

 

It was as if time had stopped for a moment, Jongin’s hands gripping Kyungsoo’s waist lightly and their noses just a millimeter away. But then, just as fast as it stopped, it continued again.

 

Jongin laid his head back on his pillow and Kyungsoo let go of his shirt. “Suh—sorry. It was an accident.”

 

Jongin’s hands didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s waist though. He turned his head to stare up at the ceiling emotionlessly. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Wuh—what?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin whispered. “I don’t know why and I know you’re not into guys but—”

 

“Nini.” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and commanded the younger boy to look at him. “Don’t be like that. Just kiss me next time something like that happens, okay?”

 

“Soo—”

 

“Kiss me Nini,” Kyungsoo said, pushing himself closer to Jongin. And, then, their lips collided and Kyungsoo felt himself melt beneath Jongin’s hands. His hands flew in Jongin’s silky hair and Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s waist harder as they deepened the kiss.

 

“Nini. . . if you were in love with me, why didn’t you just tell me?” Kyungsoo asked gently when they pulled away. “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed I’ve been in love with you this whole time.”

 

“I just. . . I don’t know, I thought it would complicate things. I didn’t know I loved you until I started dating Soojung. . . we. . . we kissed one night and I realized I was thinking of you. I should’ve thought of her when I kissed her but I thought of you. And then, when we hooked up. . . nevermind.”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin brought a hand to his face to hide his blush. “I. . . I moaned “Soo” during it. Obviously, she thought I was saying her name, but. . .”

 

“Nini, you’re terrible,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh. “I can’t believe you.”

 

Jongin smiled sheepishly. “You’re terrible, Soo! You’ve been in love with the boy next door. Haven’t you seen enough movies to know that I would always love you back?”

 

“I don’t watch dramas, Nini,” Kyungsoo replied. “I’m pretty much living one anyway.”

 

“Too cheesy,” Jongin teased. “Maybe I should’ve stuck to Soojung. . .”

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo kissed him again deeply.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo awoke to his cheek on Jongin’s bare chest. It took a little to realize that _he_ was naked and so was Jongin—and he felt himself blush heavily. How could he let himself sleep with his best friend? And then, the memories of the night before came flooding in—Jongin’s sudden and un-called-for confession and Kyungsoo’s lips meeting his and then they talked for a bit before Kyungsoo kissed him again and Jongin didn’t break the kiss. No, Jongin went further, kissing Kyungsoo’s neck and making him feel good—he’d taken Kyungsoo’s virginity and it didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to process that.

 

“Soo?” Jongin’s morning voice was warm and husky and made Kyungsoo hungry for another round that he knew would never come. “You okay?”

 

“I’m great,” Kyungsoo replied, nestling himself closer to Jongin so that Jongin could wrap his arms around the elder tighter. “Thank you for last night, Nini. I wouldn’t’ve wanted anybody else.”

 

Jongin pressed a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” And at that moment, Kyungsoo was glad he’d fallen for the boy next door.


End file.
